Evil Minds
by AEDTFI
Summary: In HOH- when Percy was about to die he finally saw what Tartarus was. The true and utterly terrifying truth of it all. He said that no demigod brain would ever be able to comprehend that. So how might he be able to manage it? Well.. He doesn't. The war with Gaea over, but Percy is trapped in another war. The war he holds within himself. Will he win? Or will he perish?
1. Chapter 1

**_Evil Minds-_**

**_Hey y'all! So this is another depressing fanfic I have taken upon myself to write! _**

**_It's gonna take a different spin compared to "Shattered". So enjoy!_**

Percy POV-

It finally seems that my worth has plummeted. I'm not needed anymore. The war has been won, and everything is started to go back to normal.

Except me.

After the campfire, I started to lose it. That was when I finally dropped. I broke away unnoticed from everyone else and I ran to my cabin.

I locked myself in, wheezing from loss of breath. I slid down the door and I just stared at my hands. What's my worth? Who am I now? I'm not useful anymore. I'm just Percy.

It wasn't until the night after that I started to harm myself. I finally found pleasure in pain, so I inflicted it upon me. I withdrew Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. I slowly dragged the blade across my wrist.

And as a plus, Celestial Bronze slowly kills demigods. The wounds eventually heal, but only on the outside. The demigod's soul slowly starts to fade away as time goes on.

Time. What a funny concept. When you want it slow down, to be stuck in a single moment forever, the hours pass by instantly. But when you're in pain, or you're in the worse state possible, the time slows down to almost stopping. I can't stand it.

I can't stand being trapped outside with everyone, pretending to be good ole Percy. I can literally hear voices calling me back to my cabin, urging me to take the sword to my skin again.

The voices. Where do I even begin to talk about those? They reflect me. They tell me all the thoughts I think, as if they were whispering it in my ear. I listen to them. Because they are my only friends.

Annabeth doesn't even notice that I'm torn apart. She acts as if we never fell through the pit. With her brightening smile and crisp laugh. I wish I could do that.

The gods are too busy with fighting with one another to notice this going on. They only pay attention to us when they need something anyways. Why do I keep hoping someone will save me?

The sun finally starts to rise as I sit on my bed. Yes I got sleep. But not much. The dreams just keep coming back. Of Tartarus.

I wait a little longer, not feeling motivated to move. But eventually I stand up and I change into a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. My arms are horrendous to look at, filled with scars, old and new.

I sigh and I place my hand on the doorknob. Can't I just stay in bed for the rest of the day? For the rest of my life?

Somehow, I don't know what made me do it, I walked out. I take a deep breath and I plaster one of my winning smiles on. I can almost forget all of my thoughts when I fake my happiness, almost.

I walk over to the dining area. I spot Chiron at the head table and he gives a brisk wave. I reluctantly wave back. I sit down at the Poseidon table and I get a plate.

Blue pancakes, as always, appear on my plate. I cut off a portion and I throw it in the fire, for my father.

I sit back down and I eat. Not really though. I haven't ate in 1 month. The voices keep telling me that eating isn't any use. And I agree with them. I just throw it back up later.

Other campers trudge in after me, everyone still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. I spot Jason and Piper walking together, laughing. They're still a couple, which is good for them.

Nico and Will Solace walk in behind a horde of Aphrodite girls. They are a couple I never expected to be together. I heard from Piper that Nico used to have a crush on me. But he realized I was never going to like him the same way, so he moved on.

Annabeth hasn't entered yet. That puzzles me, she's usually early. I notice that Jason realizes this also.

I internally sigh. Now I have to act like I care enough. I stand up and I walk out of the dining area, in search of Annabeth.

Do I love her? Yes I do, with all of my fading heart. But I just can't think straight any more to properly love someone.

I hear giggling as I reach a nearby area of the forest. I stop in my tracks, I know that giggle all too well.

No. She can't _possibly _be doing this to me. It's probably some other girl making out with another guy.

I decide to check it out.

I stealthy make my way towards the sound of soft whispers, making sure to watch where I step.

I walk through the forest as quietly as I can. I hear them, it's loud and clear. They talk quietly to one another, giggles and laughs also.

I decide that I need to figure out who the hell this is, or I'll freak out, again.

I blow my cover and I walk over to them. All I can see is blonde hair, blonde curly hair, being twirled in another guy's finger.

"Annabeth." I say, heartbroken. She turns around and gasps. Tears blur my vision.

"And Conner." I growl.

**_So this is "Evil Minds"! It's only going to get worse from this point. That's all I'm going to say. Muahahahahahahahaha_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers!-_**

**_Guest- I was laughing so hard when I read your reviews. Love it! XD_**

**_I'mO.K.- And I shall continue it!_**

**_Grad2020- *evil laugh* of course I named this fanfic after me! Thank you so much!_**

**_Gumball8866- Got your PM. And I love that you had to personally tell me that. Thank you so much!_**

**_StygianIron- Yes they will be longer. I just thought that chapter 1 should be a short intro._**

**_demigod77- Yes the one and only Conner Stoll. Didn't expect that Eh? XD._**

**_shadoweater22 AKA Cassie- BTW I love your pen name. And thank you!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- From reading both your review on Shattered, then reading your review on Evil Minds, I was laughing XD. But yes, I do agree with you about cutting being FAR worse than torture itself. And it's okay that you wrote a long review. XD_**

Percy POV-

I stand there, shocked. Conner and Annabeth keep looking at both each other than at me.

"Percy, we were, uh," Conner tries explaining, but he doesn't come up with anything. The son of Hermes doesn't have a good lie, that's a first.

I remain silent, watching the two. There are tears in Annabeth's eyes. She tries taking a step towards me, but I take a step back.

"Don't." I say, a little more harshly than I should've. Either she didn't notice or she accepted it. She stays where she is.

The one thing I loved. The final piece of me that kept me to this world, was cut away. She chose Connor over me. After all I've done for her. All I have sacrificed for her.

I continue to step away, my hands trembling. "Don't." I told her again. She opened her mouth to speak, but I was already turning away. I sprint as fast as my legs could carry me.

Sometime as I was running, tears began cascade down my face. The voices were even louder in my head, urging me to continue running.

I ran straight for my cabin, not noticing anyone. People were calling my name, trying to stop me. But my ears blocked them out, I couldn't hear them.

I reach my cabin and I bolt in. I slam and lock the door behind me.

All the energy seemed to seep out of me. I slide down the door and I curl my knees to my chest. Tears continue to fall down my face, but I barely notice the blur in my vision.

I take Riptide out of my pocket, and I just stare at it in pen form. It looks completely innocent, just a regular ballpoint pen. But it really hold thousands of deaths, deaths that I made possible.

I uncap it and the sword makes itself visible. I stare at my reflection in the blade, I look that same as I did before I went to Tartarus. That just proves that I shouldn't be as bad as I am.

Once more, I bring the blade to my skin and I slowly drag it across the plane of my arm. I repeat this various times, going a little deeper each time. The voices keep telling me to keep going, keep cutting, I'll feel better soon.

Someone knocks furiously on the door, catching me off guard and causing my sword to clatter onto the ground.

"Percy?" I hear Annabeth on the other side of the door. She is just too dumb to realize what she did to me.

"Go away." I say in the strongest voice I can manage, which isn't much. My voice cracks and breaks multiple times. My arms continue to bleed heavily, but I don't care. The dizzy feeling makes my thoughts clouded, so I can't think more about Annabeth.

"Percy please. We can talk this out. Just open the door." She says softly. More tears fall down my face.

"Talk what out?" I ask. "You cheating on me WITH CONNER STOLL?!" I yell, letting my pain heighten my voice. I hear her wince, and I feel slight regret, slight.

"Just go away!" I yell before she can respond. I hear her fading footsteps as she walks away.

I put my head in my bloody hands and I continue to cry, just cry for hours and hours as I slowly bleed out.

Annabeth POV-

I walk away from the Poseidon cabin, a few tears trickling down my face. But I know this is my fault, I know I did this to him.

But what was the clattering sound? I stop walking as I realize what it was. It was his sword, he's going to kill himself.

No. No. I can't let him to do that. I sprint to the pavilion where campers are still eating. I spot Jason at the Zeus table with Piper sitting on his lap. They're laughing and smiling. Big blow to the heart.

I sprint straight to them. The second they see my tears and my panicked expression, their laughing ceases.

"Please. Please, you have to help me get into the Poseidon cabin. Percy won't let me in. Jason, I need you to break down the door. No offense, Piper, but I doubt your charmspeak will make him open the door." I don't explain how I know that. Because Piper's charmspeak is based off love, and Percy lost all of his.

They nod, not asking questions. We sprint together to the Poseidon cabin. We stand in front of the door and Jason takes a few steps back. He runs straight at the door and breaks it open instantly. He could've just used lightning, but I decide not to say anything.

The inside of the cabin is pitch black. It's impossible to see anything. I hear the quiet sobs of Percy. Oh my gods.

"Percy!" I call as I step in. The sobs cease and there's a shuffle of feet.

"Get out!" He screams at us. I look back at Jason and Piper who have alarmed expressions.

"Percy we're here to make sure you're alright." Piper says soothingly.

"Alright?" He snaps angrily, I pinpoint where he is. He's in the far corner of the room. "I've been cheated on, my mom died, MY LIFE IS SHIT!" He yells. I can sense Jason and Piper staring at me with new profound shock.

"Percy, we can help. We-" Piper tries to say, but she's cut off by Percy.

"No. You don't understand. None of you do!" He yells. I continue to walk towards him, ignoring the pain filled glares Piper and Jason direct at me.

I finally reach him and I grab his arm. It's wet and very slick. He cries out and jerks his arm away, I felt an uneven pattern on his skin.

I reach again and I grab his shirt. He yells and tries pulling away, but I have a stronger grip.

"Let me go!" He yells.

"No!" I snap. "Someone turn a light on goddammit!" I yell behind me. Piper, after sending me another harsh glare, flips the light switch on the wall.

At first all I see is red. Red covering all of Percy's arms and face. Tears continue to fall down his face as he watches our expressions, ashamed of himself. I let go of his shirt and I stare at him in shock.

"Get out." He says again, but quieter. Jason steps forward, pushing past me. He crouches by Percy and remains quiet.

Percy doesn't look at him, his face is in his cut arms, crying silently. I can see his chest heave in silent sobs and it breaks my heart to see him like this.

Piper steps next to me and I look over her. She's expressionless towards me.

"Get out." She hisses under her breath. I look at her with wide eyes.

"Get out or I swear on my mother's immortality I will personally kick your ass out of this cabin." She hisses venomously.

I guess I deserved being treated as I am. But Percy sits on the ground, crying uncontrollably as Jason tries to talk to him quietly.

I leave before Piper can say another word. I shove past everyone that's in my way as I sprint to the Athena cabin. I don't stop until I'm safe inside my cabin. Or am I safe? Once the word gets out about how I broke the Hero of Olympus's heart, I'll be the most hated girl at camp.

Percy POV-

Why did they try finding me? Why now? Why not when I wasn't bleeding profusely on the floor?

Jason continues to try and talk to me, but I barely hear him over the voices in my head.

_The son of Zeus is no help. _One of the voices yells. _He'll just convince you to get rid of us. Do you want us to leave?_

_No. _I respond to them.

"Leave, please, just leave." I say quietly. I hear Piper choke back a sob.

"Dude, I'm not leaving because you'll probably hurt yourself again." Jason says.

I look up at him, tears blurring my vision, but I don't care. "So where were you when I started?" I ask, I meant for it to come out as an angry retort, but it sounded like a quiet plea.

I can tell Jason's very confused, conflict behind his eyes. "When did you start?" He asks. Piper now has tears streaming down her beautiful face, she knows the answer already.

"Two days after the war." I whisper. Jason's eyes widen.

"And all this time you never told us?" He asks. I shake my head and more tears fall.

"Thanks for being such great friends." I mutter bitterly. "For 5 months you never stopped and thought that maybe I wasn't fine? Did you honestly think I would be fine after all the shit I've been through?" I ask, helplessly. Jason and Piper both hold an equal look of guilt.

"So if you want me to even _consider _being friends with you again, you'll get out right now and not say a damn word to anyone." I say, shakily standing on my feet. I've grown taller over these past few months so I'm an inch over Jason's head.

They nod, giving one another glances. I don't pay attention to them. I walk back over to my side and I sit down on the edge, putting my head in my hands.

They left at some point, I don't know when. The second I hear the click of my broken door closing, I continue to cry. I don't like to cry, but it seems like the only way to shed my sorrow.

Piper POV-

What the hell just happened? Annabeth, who I have considered my best friend ever since I came here, broke my OTP.

And Percy, oh my gods the poor boy, he's been in pain for 5 months, and never told anyone. How did he manage to trick us all?

I look over at Jason and I can tell he is angry and sad, a turmoil in his mind.

"We're going to tell someone, right?" I ask him.

He nods. "We need to get to Chiron."

**_And that's Chapter 2! What did y'all think? Please review comments, corrections, or whatever!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers-_**

**_demigod77- I was hoping for that kinda of feeling from my readers! I wanted to get it deep enough so that it feels like you are in Percy's POV._**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- I do. I do admit that anyone who previously read Shattered would have a harder time believing I could write darker. But did I manage to get ya? And damn! You are a fortune teller! XD_**

**_StygianIron- Oh trust me, it ain't ever gonna happen ;)_**

**_AgitatedDog9288- Very XD_**

**_draconiangamer23- OTP stands for "One true pair"_**

**_clearly-forever-and-always- I'm actually not a sad person! I just WRITE evilly._**

**_shadoweater22 AKA Cassie- Sorry! *whispers* not really. XD_**

Piper POV-

Jason and I sprint as fast as possible to the Big House. We barely discuss what we're going to say, but we know we need to help Percy.

We bound up the patio stairs and Jason knocks furiously at the door. Chiron opens it, a little confused about the pounding on the door. He sees the two of us, panting with grief-filed expressions, and opens the door wider for us to step in.

Jason and I walk in and we don't sit. I stopped crying when we left the Poseidon cabin, but I can feel the dry tears tracks on my face. Jason manages to keep his cool, but I can tell he's cracking.

"Jason? Piper? What's wrong?" Chiron asks us both. His soft and caring voice just makes me want to break down again, but I can't do that. Percy needs us.

"It's Percy." Jason says. Chiron looks at him in puzzlement. "He's been hurting himself for a long time." Chiron pales and looks back and forth at us, trying to see if we're pulling his leg.

Jason shows his hand, the one that he laid on Percy's shoulder. Dry blood covers the entire front of his hand.

"This isn't mine. It's Percy's." He says, his sky blue eyes darkening to a dark bluish gray, like the color of clouds before a massive hurricane.

"But where's Annabeth? Is she with Percy?" He asks, and I flinch involuntarily.

"We'll discuss the topic of _her_ later." I growl angrily. Chiron looks at me in shock.

"We need to help him, Chiron. Now." I say, he nods and we hurry out of the Big House.

We sprint as fast as we possibly can, Chiron galloping, ignoring all of the curious looks from campers.

Jason opens the door and all I can see is black. Percy shut the lights off again. Jason steps in and I follow closely behind, Chiron last in.

Jason fumbles for the lights and he flips them on. The pool of blood remains on the floor, but it's occupant is no where to be seen. I look over at Jason and I see he's freaking on.

"Percy?" He calls throughout at cabin.

There's no response.

"Percy?!" I scream. Again, no response.

I look back at Chiron, and I see his back to us and his bent down. He holds something in his hand, that I cannot see.

Jason is still yelling Percy's name, running around, searching for the son of Poseidon. There's no point in stopping him, he always needs to know the answer himself.

I walk over to Chiron, tears resuming to fall down my face. I'm finally able to see what he holds. It's a note and also a ballpoint pen.

I stand by Chiron's side and I read the note silently to myself. The ink is in celestial bronze. It's Percy's handwriting, I can immediately recall that.

_To Whomever this may concern,(if any)_

_The more time I spend here, the more I cannot withstand my slipping grip on my sanity._

_Yes I've lost it. I admit it. I have finally gone insane._

_Seeing Annabeth and Connor Stoll together behind my back was enough to snap my final hold on this inconsistent world._

_I've been hurting myself for over 5 months. The things I see... I just needed a way to divert my thoughts away from the poisonous visions. I've seen too much to remain the boy everyone expects me to be._

_I've decided to leave camp because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand seeing everyone so happy, while I crumbled to ashes. _

_Please, I beg of you, please keep the pen in your possession. If I keep that blade close to me any further, I will take the final drag across my throat. _

_Do not come looking for me. I'm not worth your searches and endless quests. I'm just any other demigod, maybe even less._

_Do not ask the gods to help you. Because I will never be found. Never. Ever. Again._

_Percy._

I look up at Chiron, he seems so lost in thought, distant.

"Do you think he really means it?" I ask quietly, as I reread the letter over and over. I never knew Percy to be such a good writer, never less poetic. But why did I have to find that out the hard way?

He remains silent for the count of three. Jason was silent, not yelling anymore. I think he's checking the bathroom.

"Yes. Yes I do." He says softly, letting the paper go. It falls slowly to the ground, swaying and falling.

"But we have to get him back." I say frantically. Chiron sighs sadly and looks down at me.

"And we will, Piper. We will."

**_End of Chapter 3! Where did Percy go?!_**

**_((ConnwaersonofThantos, lemme guess, you predicted that would happen? XD))_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers-_**

**_demigod77- OMG really?! Thanks!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- My gods, you are impossible. XD. I really have to pull an impossible ending. _**

**_StygianIron- Maybe, maybe not._**

**_clearly-forever-and-always- You'll just have to find out. XD_**

**_shadoweater22 AKA Cassie- Lol._**

**_draconiangamer23- Yes. Yes I do. I'm quite vicious in that kind of way._**

Percy POV-

Running. All I remember doing is running. My heels burning and wind whipping at my face. Tears streaking down my face as I ran.

I stumbled down Half-Blood Hill, determined be as far away from them as possible.

I don't know where I was going, but I just needed to run. I needed to be as far apart from camp as possible.

I know it's kinda stupid to not have my sword, but I just couldn't stand seeing that blade. I knew I would kill myself, but I wasn't read to leave. I don't want to leave. But I don't know why.

Eventually, fatigue wins and I stop running. I continue to walk, I can't be found. I am in the forest, with patches of plains in the middle of them.

I know they'll go against my wishes. Because I'm always going to be needed to do everyone's dirty work despite the toll it takes upon me.

At some point, the hot, salty tears resumed to fall down my face. I needed comfort. I want to go home. But I don't have a home. Everything I loved is dead.

Sally Jackson died 4 months after the war, one of Kelli's old cheerleading friends managed to escape the war. And as a final order from Kelli, "To ruin Percy Jackson's life", she had a darker mind than to just kill me. Probably because she was smart enough to know she wouldn't be able to beat me alone. So she did something far worse, taking my mom and Paul's life. On Christmas Eve.

I can home to see them on the floor, bleeding out from slit throats. They were right by the Christmas tree, where they're blood soaked the carpet and wrapping paper. My mom and Paul were clasping hands, but my mom was holding her stomach with her other hand. Chiron later told me she was expecting another child, I was going to have a brother or sister.

The entire apartment building had unexplainable flooding for a week straight.

Just flashing back to those memories breaks it for me. I fall to my knees, sobbing. I lay on the soft grass, curled in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

"My fault. All my fault." I sobbed over and over. It was my fault for everything. My mom and Paul's death could've been prevented if I never was born, they could've had a family! Annabeth cheating on me was bound to happen. Even though I tried to remain the happy demigod she knew, I just could never bring myself to further our relationship. And I think she's mad about that.

So many deaths, and they're all my fault. The voices try whispering to me, but it's not longer comforting to me. "SHUT UP!" I scream, tears falling down my face.

I hear the lightest sound of snapping branches. Maybe it's a monster, maybe they'll do what I cannot do. Kill me.

I continue to cry, not caring at all that the monster can see me. Let them see me like this! Let them see who I truly have become! Percy Jackson, the broken son of Poseidon.

"Percy?" I hear a familiar voice call softly. The sobs die in my throat and I sit up.

Thalia stands, hidden in the trees. Her silver clothing glimmering in the sunlight. Her black spiky hair is just the same as the last time I saw it. Her bow was drawn, but it slowly recedes, her electric blue eyes clouded in worry.

No. Nononono. Thalia can't see me. She'll take me back to camp.

I scramble to my feet and I back away from her, my hands out in front of me. "Don't. Don't follow me." I say, my voice husky.

I turn and I sprint away with a newfound source of adrenaline. I can hear Thalia calling my name. I sprint even faster, as if Hades was chasing me.

I finally don't hear her call my name, and all is silent. She took the hint, good. But I continue to run.

Suddenly, Thalia lands in front of me. She jumped from one of the branches above me. She continues to stare at me in worry.

"Percy? Why were you running from camp? What's wrong?" She says softly, but urgently. I never heard her speak this way. Always bad-ass Thalia, never this.

"No. No. Please. No. I-I can't go back." I say in a pleading tone. "Please just-just let me go." I beg her, tears streaming down my face.

Tears spring in her eyes. "Percy I can't do that. Come back to camp with the Hunt and I. We're just dropping by." She says. I shake my head furiously. "Why not?" She asks.

"I-I can't go back there!" I yell. "I just can't." I scream over and over, falling to my knees. I can't think straight. Why can't I think straight?

My breaths come out short and panicky, it's starting to become really hard to breathe. Everything starts to become blurry, but I continue to scream. I can't stop. _I can't stop. _

_"_Percy!" I hear Thalia yell. She crouches by my side and places her hand on my back. I flinch and move away from her.

The voices decide right at the moment to become loud. They start screaming at me to run, to hide, to cut. Find something sharp and cut. Cut until I faint from lack of blood.

"Stop it!" I scream, covering my ears with my hands. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" I scream at the voices, they just laugh and continue to yell. A blaring headache makes it impossible to see.

I can't find Thalia. I can't hear her over the screeches of the voices.

The voices become too loud, the pain in myself is too intense. I black out, everything fading with me.

_**_{A/N- Y'all thought this was the end didn't ya? Lol, NOPE!}__**

My senses slowly start to come back to me. The headache isn't as bad before, only a dull throb. The voices have faded.

It takes me a while before I open my eyes, expecting the bright light of the sun. But instead, it's dark.

I look around and I see that I'm laying in a large queen sized bed with silver and black bedding. I look up and I see the folded indent of a tent. I'm in a giant tent.

The fabric is silver. And so is all the furniture. It's like a silver mine exploded all over this place.

I hear muffled voices by the entering of the tent. They're both female voices. I quietly get off the bed and I walk as close to the opening as possible without getting caught.

"But milady!" One protests, she sounds a lot like Thalia. "He is my friend, my brother frankly. To see him in such distress is terrifying. I need to take care of him."

The other one takes a moment before responding, her voice more melodic. "Thalia, he is a boy," She spat the word out as if it was poison. "We will bring him back to Camp Half-Blood where he will reside."

Thalia responds almost immediately. "But he was pleading to me to not make him go back. I've never seen him so torn apart. Please milady. Just for a month. I'll take kitchen duty for a year." She pleads, her voice strained.

The other one let's out a huff. "Fine. But if Perseus tries anything with one of the hunters-"

Thalia cuts her off. "Percy would never do that. He is dating my friend and he loyal to her. No one in hell would Percy break his vow to her." She says.

When Thalia says that, an old wound enters my heart. Yes, while I remained loyal to Annabeth all these years, she didn't return the favor.

"I need to check on him. See if he woke up yet." I hear Thalia say. Shit! I quickly and quietly run back to the bed and I lay back down on it, matching the exact position I was in before.

My eyes close just as I hear the other girl give Thalia the go-ahead. She walks into the tent and closes it behind her.

She walks over to the side of the bed and kneels down by it. Thalia takes my hand and gently gives it a light squeeze.

"You're going to be okay, Perce. We'll help you figure out what's wrong and you'll be back to normal in no time." She says softly.

I don't care if she suspects anything. Not anymore. "I'm never going to be fine." I mutter sleepily.

I hear Thalia take a sharp breath. "Yes you are. You have so much in this world to live for, Perce, don't you realize that?"

The second she says that, I realize that Thalia has been in Central America ever since the war, making sure Orion didn't make a return. She doesn't know any of what's been happening.

I open my eyes so that I'm seeing her. "I have nothing to live for." I say. She looks at me with worry, probably assuming I'm losing my memory.

"What about Annabeth?" She asks. Just saying her _name _causes tears to form in my eyes. Thalia takes my hand in both of hers. It isn't a romantic gesture, more of a brotherly sisterly gesture. That she cares.

"Annabeth has been cheating on me." I say, my voice cracking. Thalia's chin drops and she stares at me with even more pain.

"Sally? Paul? I'm sure they'd miss you." She says desperately. A single tear streaks down my cheek.

"Dead. All dead." I say and tears form in Thalia's eyes. Sally was like a second mother to Thalia, better than the drunk of a mother she was given. Sally showed her love and warmth, something she's always missed out on.

Thalia remains silent, trying to take in everything. I sit up and I get off the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Thalia asks.

"Away. Far far away." I say, walking towards the tent exit. Thalia jumps to her feet and runs towards me.

I am way taller than her, but she manages to grab the sleeve of my long sleeve t-shirt. She has a tight grip on it.

"You're not going anywhere. We're going to figure this out." Thalia commands heatedly.

"Thalia, if you want me to be better, you'll let me go." I say, pulling my arm away from her. She yanks hard on my sleeve at the same time.

Thalia ends up ripping my sleeve off and she gasps. All of my scars, old and new, become visible to her. I am in too much of a state of shock to move my arm.

We remain in a state of shock for a good minute or two. Then, while a strangled voice, Thalia speaks, "Roll up your other sleeve." She says.

I shake my head, she looks up at me. She's so conflicted, the same exact look Jason gave me.

"ROLL UP YOUR OTHER SLEEVE!" She screams at me. I flinch at her screams, but I do as she says.

I roll up my sleeve and she sees more of my scars. Tears resume to fall down her face when she sees them.

"Anywhere else?" Thalia asks, her voice barely a whisper. I shake my head and her expression hardens. "Don't you dare lie to me." She snaps.

I sigh. "Yes, but I'm not showing you." I say, there are multiple long scars on my collarbone. Tally marks for all the times I killed a monster. I eventually ran out of room so I did it below my collarbone with a sharp rock I found.

I tell her where else I cut and she clamps her hand over her mouth, shaking her head and crying even more.

"Please. Please stop crying." I beg her. I can tell she tries, but it's no use, more tears continue to stream down her face. She eventually collapses in my arms and sobs into my shirt. I gently rub her back. Tears start to cascade down my face as I hold her. I've never seen her so distraught before.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hear a familiar voice snap icily behind us. Both Thalia and I stand to face her.

Though she looks like an innocent 12 year-old with curly auburn hair and glittering silver eyes, she is the deadliest goddess I know.

Artemis.

_**A/N- HAHA! CLIFFHANGER SUCKERS! Jk, love ya! But if y'all are thinking, "Oh great! This'll turn into a Pertemis fanfic." You just wait, *evil laugh* you just wait.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers!_**

**_CheddarLord- Awesome name btw. And you'll just have to find out for yourself._**

**_Shadoweater22 AKA Cassie- Hahahahahahaha. Your reviews always make me laugh!_**

**_DeadlyXDevil- I ain't for that Artemis/Percy bull crap. {AND I'M SORRY IF ANY OF Y'ALL SHIP IT}_**

**_Sophia the daughter of Nyx- haha thanks!_**

**_HeWhoMustRemain- DON'T HURT ANYONE! THAT'S MY JOB WHEN I WRITE THESE FANFICS! XD. _**

**_draconiangamer23- Why thank you!_**

**_StygianIron- I literally choked on my juice as I read your review. I applaud _**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- *gasp* Have you lost faith in me?! Jk. Just wait a little longer and you'll see where I'm going with this._**

**_demigod77- *giggle* oh trust me. I'm planning a large twist soon. A VERY LARGE ONE THAT NO ONE WILL SUSPECT._**

**_Hey guys! The updates are gonna be slow cause I'm juggling school work, all the clubs and extracurricular activities I am in, and I'm also writing a book, so it's gonna split my writing time in half._**

Percy POV-

The goddess analyzed us both very carefully, her quicksilver eyes flickering back and forth between us both.

"Would anyone care to explain what the meaning of this is?" She asks very firmly. Thalia is as stiff as a board, fear eminent in her eyes.

"Milady, this is not-" Thalia tries to speak.

"Silence!" Artemis snaps. She turns her attention back to me with one of her eyebrows raised. I may be physically taller, but Artemis holds herself in much more confidence and pride than I do, which makes me shrink to below her technically.

"Why was my lieutenant in your arms? Crying to be a matter of a fact?" She asks, her voice very curious and light. But it holds an undertone of poison.

"I-Uh-um-" I stutter for an explanation. I really do not want to tell her about my problems, because she clearly doesn't care for my type.

"Better come up with a sentence, _boy." _She snapped. "Or else I'll have to return you to the camp you dread dearly." She says.

I take an involuntary step back. "She-She was freaking out over something I told her." I say quickly. I am never going back to that camp. It just brings too many memories.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "Interesting." She says. "And would you mind telling me what that was?" She asks me.

I start to shake my head, but her eyes turn icy and her hand twitches, threatening to grab her hunting dagger. I stop in mid-shake and I hang my head.

"That I have been harming myself for over 5 months." I mutter quietly. There's an awkward silence, but I deserve it. This is my punishment for running. Soon enough Artemis will drag me back to Camp Half-Blood and I'll be forced to answer all the questions they shoot at me.

"5 months you say?" Artemis says, breaking the silence like glass. "That must be damaging to one's mind." She says. "What might've caused you to do such a thing?" She asks. Her voice is light and casual. As if we were at a cafe, drinking coffee and talking about the weather.

"I-" My voice breaks. "I've just seen so many things. A-And I couldn't handle it. I still can't." I say, my voice slowly rising. Tears still trickle down my face. It seems like they never stop.

I turn my chin up to face her and she's glancing at me curiously. "And I assume you want to be left alone? So that you may do whatever you please to yourself and have no one you love around you?" She asks.

I nod curtly. "That's all I want." I say. Thalia's frozen posture is slowly melting.

"Then you may go. And pray that we never intersect again." She growls. "I expect you to be gone within the hour. A minute longer and we will be having roasted demigod male tonight at dinner." And with that _lovely _threat, she turns and begins to step out.

Thalia finally manages to snap out of it. "But milady!" Thalia protests. Artemis turns and faces her lieutenant.

"If you would like to remain in the Hunt, I would suggest you like the boy go." The goddess says simply. Now that was harsh.

Electricity crackles in Thalia's eyes as she looks at both Artemis and I. Before she can make the dumbest decision she could possibly make, I interject.

"And she will. You will, Thalia." I say the last part as I face her. I shake my head and she gives up.

Artemis walks out and I face Thalia. She is furious.

"We will meet again, Percy. You just wait. And when we do, I will tie you to a damn tree and make sure you stay there!" She screams at me, tears falling down her face.

I gently brush away her tears with my hand. "Yes Thalia, we may meet again. But do not count upon it." I say softly before stepping out of the tent.

It's nighttime in the forest, so I quickly run away from the circle of tents and into the dark shadows.

Jason's POV-

Multiple parties have been sent to track down Percy. They're filled with our best hunters and analysts. They'll find him, I know it.

But I can't help but have a small part of me feel that it's impossible. He was so broken, so torn apart. I'm sure he'll find a way to hide from all of us.

The entire camp has scorned Annabeth for what she did. Connor Stoll is also scorned, especially by Travis, who is furious. I would be too if my own twin brother committed one of the worst crimes possible, cheating.

Annabeth eventually left camp to go live with her family for a little while. They have no idea what's going on. They think Percy and Annabeth broke up, that the relationship just wasn't working out.

We've alerted Camp Jupiter about what's going on. Reyna almost killed Annabeth, I don't blame her. The Praetor and Annabeth were really good friends, and for it to end like this, it's just terrible. Hazel and Frank have already begun searching the western part of the U.S. I doubt anything bad will happen to them.

The camp is just in a depression, everyone feeling remorse for not realizing Percy's pain before. Chiron and I have tried telling them that these plans will work, but none believe us. They keep pressuring us to hold more quests for Percy, but we decline most. We cannot have so many demigods out in the mortal world, it's just too dangerous.

I walk back to my cabin to continue Iris Message a few of my friends from Camp Jupiter, to see if they have any new information.

"JASON!" I hear a familiar voice scream right by my ear. I jump back in surprise and I see that it's Thalia. I can only see her face and upper body. The rest is cut off by a shimmering circle. Thalia's iris messaging me.

"Thalia?" I say, a little slow in response. She's not in the mood for jokes, I can tell. Lightning dances in her electric blue eyes and her features are darkened. There are remains of tear tracks, she was crying. Thalia never cries.

"Jason please. I don't have much time. I found Percy.-" She begins.

"You found him?!" I say, relieved. "The whole camp is trying to find him!"

Thalia winces at my enthusiasm. "He's not here." She says.

All hope drains away from me. "Wh-What do you mean?" I ask.

"He-He ran away. I'm trying to convince Artemis that it's crucial we find him, but she won't budge." She sighs. "I just wanted to tell you that he isn't dead... Yet."

I stare at her in disbelief. "So I'm guessing you know everything?" I ask her. Thalia nods and her eyes become slightly misty.

"We need to find him. Now. Because I know our time is limited. He'll soon be overrun by grief and he'll off himself." She says. There's a faint yell from outside her tent. "I have to go. Please find him." She swipes her hand across the iris message, cutting the connection.

I stand there, dumbfounded. Percy is running. But where?

My thoughts are cut off by shouts from the beach. I turn my attention towards it and there's a growing crowd standing by the shore. They're all pointing at something far far away.

I run towards the commotion and I push past everyone until I'm in the front. I squint my eyes and adjust my glasses to see better.

It's flying. And coming right towards us. It's metallic since the fading sun glimmers against its skin.

Out of all the things that could possibly make me smile, this was the greatest of them all.

A mechanical dragon comes soaring towards us. It's ruby eyes flickering excitedly. There's two passengers on its back. A tall and elegant girl with cream colored skin and cinnamon colored hair. She has on a Greek style sleeveless dress with a braided belt. In front of her is a small and thin Latino boy. He almost reminds me of a Latino elf with his curly black hair and devious grin.

The boy is whooping and laughing as the girl slaps him. "BAD BOY MCSHIZZLE IS BACK BABY!" The boy screams as he lands right by the beach.

I sprint as fast as I can. The boy slides off first, helping the girl down. The boy barely has a chance to brush himself off before I tackle him in a hug.

Leo. Leo is back.

**_A/N- I JUST HAD TO!XD. LEO IS BACK! BACK FROM THE DEAD! AND NOW THAT THEY HAVE LEO BACK, THEY CAN TRACK DOWN PERCY TOGETHER!_**

**_ITS ALL GOOD!..._**

**_Or it is really?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers!_**

**_Shadoweater22 AKA Cassie- No! Don't murder! _**

**_DeadlyXDevil- Thank you. I make these all up on my own. XD. So I guess you can say that I'm crazy._**

**_Sophia the daughter of Nyx- Thanks!_**

**_draconiangamer23- Why thank you!_**

**_StygianIron- You'll just have to wait and see!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- YOU ARE THE BEST! XD Thank you for not losing faith in me, like every other person I've ever encountered with irl._**

**_demigod77- I cannot tell you whether or not the twist has come *evil laugh* and I am writing a novel. But I shall not say anything more. XD_**

_**CheddarLord- Haha! Yes! I actually tricked someone! Thank you!**_

_**Grad2020- Thanks!**_

Jason POV-

I eventually let go of Leo and he was grinning. Piper was making her way through the crowd. She spotted Leo and squealed loudly. She tackled him into yet another hug, but this one caught Leo off guard. They fall and Leo taps Piper's back.

They stand back up and Piper slaps Leo hard across the face, leaving the right side of Leo's face red. "WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!" She screamed. I have to grab Piper's wrists before she hits Leo again. The girl, who I assume is Calypso, is laughing so hard at Leo's dumbstruck expression.

"Dude, I'd recommend you say something before Piper tries hitting you again." I say to Leo.

"Okay, okay. Pipes I'm sorry. It was the only way." Leo says, holding his hands up in surrender.

Calypso eventually calms down and stands by Leo's side. I smile at the look of uncontainable love for this girl. I remember seeing Leo so heartbroken all that time after he left Ogygia. Now to see him better almost makes me happy. But I can't stop thinking about Percy. And how he might be dead right now.

I must've looked strange because Leo pulled me aside. Calypso and Piper were talking among themselves.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Leo asks. I sigh and I run a hand through my hair.

"It's Percy." I say and that's all I needed to say to grab his attention.

I told him everything. Or at least everything we know. By the end, Leo was pale and had a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Welcome party's been cut short. We need to find Percy, now." Leo says, walking back over to Festus. I look at him incredulously. He's definitely not the same boy I met on the bus at the Grand Canyon.

Calypso sensed the aura of urgency from Leo and she climbed on with him. "We'll check the forests for him. He couldn't have gone far." Leo calls before taking off with Festus.

I nod and I grab my sword. Piper looks at me curiously. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help search. If Thalia could find him, I most certainly can." I kiss Piper quickly and she smiles slightly.

I control the air and I take off, following Leo.

_••••••••_

Percy POV-

Hiding was easier than I thought. I managed to find a cave that was very secluded to everything else. I trudged through it until I reached the total back.

I sat in the dark, the tears still streaming down my face. The voices haven't said a single thing since I ran from the hunters camp.

I can't be found like that again. I just can't. There's been too much pain that I've caused. I need to stay hidden.

Suddenly, I heard a light chuckle nearby. _Crap _I thought to myself. I tried hiding.

_"_You cannot hide, Perseus." A familiar male voice said. I can't pinpoint who's it is.

"W-Where are you?" I demanded, not able to keep the stutter out.

He laughed again. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." He says. I stand up again. I involuntarily reached to my pocket for my sword. But I left it back at camp.

"Show yourself!" I yelled in my quivering voice.

There's a few moments of silence. But the man eventually stepped closer to me. I could make out who it is, and I step back further away. I keep stepping back until the rocks scrap against my back.

It was Koios. Titan of the North. I remember him from Tartarus, guarding the Doors of Death.

He smiled wickedly. "You're wanted by a few of my brothers." He said, lashing forward and grabbing my wrist.

We disappeared in the shadows.

_{**_Y'all are gonna hate me. XD}__**

The next thing I saw caused me to cower in fear. I was back. I came back to Hell.

Tartarus was as barren and bleak as ever. Koios and I were by the caves. The ones I saw monster come out of and kill others.

The next thing I see makes me want to cower in fear. The blood-colored clouds floating in the hazy gray air. It was like staring through a thin mix of tomato soup and cement.

A cliff stands to the side. The River Phlegethon spilled over the side in jagged tiers of fiery waterfalls.

The landscape was a bleak, ash-gray plain bristling with black trees, like insect hair. The ground was pocketed with blisters. Every once in a while, a bubble would swell and burst, disgorging a monster like larva from an egg. To the right, the Phlegethon split into branches that etched the plain, widening into a delta of smoke and fire. To the north, along the main route of the river, the ground was riddled with cave entrances. Here and there, spires of rock jutted up like exclamation points.

He dragged towards one of the caves. I dragged my heels into the ground. Koios looked back at me and drove his elbow right at my head, causing me to become dizzy.

"Stupid kid." He spat. He continued to drag me inside. The cold rock slid against my still body as he dragged me into a room. I was still gathering my bearings when he picked me up and chained my wrists. The rusty metal cutting into my skin. I don't cry out, used to pain.

"Wait here." The Titan said, walking out.

It was eerily quiet in the cave. I was freaking out, what the hell am I doing here?

Someone came in and their back was to me. They were chuckling darkly.

"We meet once more, Perseus." A voice I wished I'd never hear again said.

He turned towards me and my stomach dropped. His golden eyes gleaming with malice and victory.

Kronos.

_ {Muahahahahahah}_{*WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES AHEAD.*}

And now I just hang here, after my daily encountering with Kronos. He somehow managed to bring back Hyperion and Krios, who were his hit men whenever he didn't feel up to it.

I thought I knew what pain was. I was wrong. I was so wrong. Over these past few weeks, I've been burnt, stabbed, poisoned, beaten and abused in so many ways. Just for revenge.

The door opened again and I flinched involuntarily. It was done for today, no more. That's never the deal. The silent deal made. They would do whatever the hell they wanted once a day, then they would leave me alone for the rest of the day.

Hyperion came in alone. He was grinning madly. He held his favorite weapon, a thin and long golden sword. It was covered in black oily stuff.

I remain silent and I direct my glance downward. He walked right up to me.

"Kronos has no clue I'm here." He chuckles. "I just wanted to leave my personal mark."

He starts to drag his sword across my face, starting at my left cheek. I can feel the muscles snapping and the black liquid polluting my blood. It feels as if pins were splitting my veins. I screamed loudly, unable to withstand the pain.

He kept slowly dragging the blade along my face, right over my mouth. I screamed even louder.

Blood filled my mouth and I attempted to spit it out, but it kept filling my mouth. Tears sprang in my eyes.

Finally he stopped, sheathing his sword. He was laughing hysterically.

"That was only the start." He picked out a vial from his pocket. It's was bright red with wisps of gold and orange. He uncapped the vial and all I could smell was burnt plastic.

"Concentrated Phlegethon, except it holds none of the healing power and all the burning sensation. This will ensure we never hear one of your stupid remarks again." He grabbed my jaw, slick with my blood and opens my mouth. I try pulling away, but he dumps the contents down my throat.

It feels like my throat exploded. The poison spills down my throat, burning it completely. I can't scream because I can't make noise.

Tears stream down my face at the unbearable pain.

He laughs, breaks the vial and shoves the broken glass into my mouth. He slams my mouth shut, cutting my tongue and inner mouth.

"Goodnight Perseus." He says, leaving me.

I try screaming, yelling, SOMETHING. But I can't. It just hurts too much. I break into a silent sob.

**_A/N- HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers!_**

**_DeadlyXDevil- You my friend are almost as crazy as I am. But it's awesome!_**

**_Sophia the daughter of Nyx- Thanks!_**

**_StygianIron- Very._**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- HA! I GOT YOU! HAHA! _**

**_demigod77- I can be graphic if I wanna be graphic XD. I think anyone who reads this fanfic questions their sanity, so you ain't alone. I already know I'm insane so that's not a problem._**

_**Guest- Thank you.**_

_**Guest #2(With Two reviews!) - I started laughing. Thank you very much. **_

_**Okay so this chapter is going to contain graphic scenes. So if you do not like that stuff (first off I have no clue how you're reading this without vomiting if this isn't your thing) anyways, please read with caution.**_

Percy POV-

Not talking sucks. It really sucks. Every time I try, it feels like a cat is dragging its claws down my throat with it burns on fire.

Kronos got pissed at Hyperion for doing it, claiming, "It's more fun when he screams". So Kronos evaporated Hyperion. I guess you could do that casually because they're immortals.

But alas they made due with my lack of voice. They continued on, making sure what they did was extremely painful so that I'd start crying. They took joy in my tears.

They had a steady trickle of water drip above me, slowly healing the wounds left on me so I wouldn't die. I wouldn't die, but I'll always be on the verge of it.

They continued on without Hyperion.

They would take turns hacking at me with their swords until my limbs were only connected to the rest of me by only a few tendons. They would later throw buckets of scalding water at me so that even as I healed, I would burn.

I think they enjoyed using fire as frequently as possible. Probably cause in their nutshell brains they're giggling like fools. "Oh water boy is being burned! *dumb giggle*"

I've lost hope. That's all I can honestly say. I have lost hope in surviving this. I have no idea how long I've been down here, but it's felt like an eternity. No one is coming for me. Who the hell would come down here just to save me? Everyone probably thinks I'm dead already.

They probably just burnt a shroud in my name and moved on. Annabeth is probably with Connor. The rest of the Seven are happy and joyous. The gods probably don't care that I'm here.

No. One. Cares.

Kronos must've noticed my lost in hope because he started grinning today. He broke all the bones in my body, I could barely lift my head. I hung limply from the chains that held me.

He clapped me hard on the back, causing me to wince. "Well well. Guess what Perseus?" He asks, mending my bones by dumping another bucket of scalding water over me. "It's time to go home."

_ {Hi!}_

Jason's POV-

Three years. It's been three fucking years and we haven't found a single trace of Percy. The gods have been notified and everyone is on high alert. But no one can find him.

Everyone else thinks Percy took his own life. Everyone except Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Calypso and I. We all know he didn't. He's not dead. And I'm not resting until I find him.

Hades tells us that his spirit is not in the Underworld. That gives me hope that he's okay. Or as okay as possible.

The Hunters of Artemis are constantly searching. Whenever they aren't hunting monsters, they're looking for Percy. Thalia is pushing the hunters to the limit. She blames herself for Percy being missing. I try telling her it isn't, but she won't buy in.

The remaining Seven and Calypso take turns leading search parties far and wide across the globe. Camp Jupiter has sent out their Eagles in hope of finding the son of Poseidon. Frank and Reyna are taking turns leading some of the legion around the country and neighboring countries.

I'm out on a run with Leo and Piper. The original trio. My gods, it's been so long since it's been just us. We've all grown, we know that, but not apart. I still consider Leo my brother, though I don't say it. He's like the little annoying brother I never had. Though he does burst into flames at the most random times, he acts the part of my little brother, and he doesn't even realize it.

We're in the forest by camp, though it's been searched a gazillion times before, I want to try again. Leo has one of his gizmos in his hand that could track Percy like a bloodhound. We had no clue if it worked or not. We split up, making this search more efficient.

It's been hours. The sun was growing close to the horizon. I want to punch something, no sign of Percy anywhere. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream is heard to the left of me. Piper.

I completely forget what I'm doing and I sprint towards her. She is on the ground, desperately crawling backwards, screaming and crying at something she sees. I hear shouts come from Leo as he runs towards us.

"Piper! Piper calm down." I say and crouch by her, she was hysterically crying. She lifts a shaky hand and points upward at the trees in front of her.

"PERCY!" I hear Leo yell behind me. I snap my head towards where Piper was pointing and my stomach dropped.

Percy hangs in the trees with ropes tied around his wrists connected to the branches. He is soaked in blood and dirt. Thinner than I last saw him. He's unconscious but I can see the slight lift and fall of his chest. He has no shirt on and only torn scraps of what remained of jeans. His bare feet are sooty and bloody. He sways with the wind, as if he was a leaf.

I fly into the air and I desperately untied the ropes. He drops into my arms. He was so light, not a good sign. I land on the ground again. Piper was still in hysterics with Leo comforting her.

"We need to get him back to camp now." I say and Leo nods in agreement. He helps Piper up and we all sprint as fast as possible with Percy.

We made it up Half-Blood Hill and past the borders. I run with Percy in my arms towards the Big House. Campers all around were seeing me covered in blood holding this shell of what used to be Perseus Jackson. Some were on the ground, crying. Others were frozen in shock.

Leo opens the door for us and we storm into the Big House. Chiron sees us and dropped his glass of water, causing it to shatter everywhere.

"Bring him here." He says, leading us to a spare bedroom. I lay Percy down on the bed and he lays limply. Tears were clouding my eyes as I look at him. Piper was crying into Leo's shoulder, who was silent and has tears forming in his eyes.

Chiron immediately went into doctor mode, ordering me to help him with bandaging and fixing Percy as best as possible. Leo helps Piper out of the room because she couldn't handle it anymore.

"He couldn't have possibly done this to himself." I say as Chiron cleans Percy's face. His face is so thin, all of his features as sharp as knives.

Chiron shakes his head. "No. Not possible. He's severely burned."

I look at Percy again and I just feel total regret. Someone that doesn't like him found him before us. We could've prevented it if we just pushed harder. Stayed out later during the searches, have more search parties out at once.

Chiron must've seen my expression because he laid a hand on my arm. "It isn't your fault, Jason. He's going to be okay." He says softly. I nod.

Chiron finishes up, doing the best he can. He gently pushes some of Percy's hair out of his face. I notice something I didn't see before. There are lines coming from the corners of Percy's mouth. I squint and look closer. They're scars. I cover my hand over my mouth and sit back.

Chiron looks at what I was looking at and tears form in his eyes. "The poor boy." He says again.

This must've been loud enough for Percy to hear because his eyes started to slowly open. They were still sea-green, but contained almost nothing, except fear. His eyes widen when he saw us. He backs away as much as possible, it it isn't that far because he hits the bedpost hard. He remains still and quiet.

Chiron and I exchange a glance before I kneel down by the side of the bed. "Percy, hey it's me, Jason. Remember?" I ask, a little nervously.

After a few excruciating moments later, he nods slowly, not saying a word. I look up at Chiron and he's watching Percy with a sad expression.

"Do you know where you are?" I ask him. Again, he nods slowly.

"Can you tell me where you are?" This time he shakes his head. I look at him curiously.

"Why?" He picks up his hand shakily and taps his throat three times. He places his hand back by his side again.

"Your throat? Did something happen to it?" Percy nods again.

"Jason. How about we let Percy rest?" Chiron cuts in before I can ask anything else. I nod and I stand up. Chiron smiles softly at Percy and we leave. I look back at him before I close the door. He's looking out the window, with tears falling down his face.

Piper and Leo were in the living room. Piper had stopped crying at some point and they were silent. They saw us and Piper immediately latched onto me and buried her face in my shoulder.

Leo stood behind her. "How is he?" He asks quietly. A single tear fell down my face.

"He's alive." I say simply. Leo nods, knowing I don't want to say anything more. Piper looks up at me.

"We need to tell the others." Piper says quietly.

I nod. "Yeah. Yeah we should." I say. But I just couldn't stop thinking about what Percy meant when he tapped his throat. What did he mean? Is it damaged?

We say our goodbyes to Chiron. I privately promised to be back later. We walk to the Zeus cabin since it's nearly abandoned.

Piper opened a window and Leo started the shower so the steam would cross the window. I grabbed a drachma.

We decided to call Camp Jupiter first. Frank and Reyna were currently arguing in the Praetor's office. Everyone's been on a tight wire ever since Percy went missing, but the two calmest people I know _arguing?_

I clear my throat and they both cease fighting. Frank had a guilty look on his face while Reyna is composed again. Frank's eyes widen when he sees me.

Dammit, I forgot that I had blood all over me from carrying Percy.

"Jason, are you okay?" Reyna asks.

I nod. "Yeah, fine." I say, I can see the oncoming questions but I raise my hand to cease them. "Please go get Hazel." I say.

Frank is quick to his feet and quickly goes. Reyna looks at me funnily. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Hazel and Frank reappear, both looking frazzled. **_((A/N- See what I did there. Hehe)) _**I smile a little.

"We found Percy." I say and they all start grinning. But the grins slowly fade when they see Piper's tears streaked face and Leo tear-filled eyes.

"And...?" Reyna breaks the silence. I sigh again.

"He's alive. But it's a miracle he is alive." I say quietly. Hazel has tears in her eyes and gripping Frank's hand tightly.

"Can we come and see him?" Frank asks. I nod.

"Yeah. I'll explain more when you get here." They nod and we say goodbye. I swipe my hand across the message, ending it.

Leo sighs. "What are we going to do about Percy?"

I shrug helplessly. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go."

Piper remains silent. I grab her hand and give it a light squeeze. She gives a ghost of a smile in response.

"I have to go fill Calypso in on what's going on. I already know she's freaking out over it." Leo says, standing up. He walks out.

The horn signaling curfew sounds. Piper sighs and kisses my cheek. "We'll talk more tomorrow." She says before standing up also and leaving.

I sit there for a little while, not really wanting to go to sleep. But I know it will catch up to me later. I lay down in my bed and I quickly fall asleep.

**_A/N- Well that was adventurous to write! *evil cackle* So far only one person has told me they hate me. Which kinda shocks me. But oh well...XD. Y'all ready for more?!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers!_**

**_Shadoweater22 AKA Cassie- Awe! Thanks! 3_**

**_DeadlyXDevil- My god... SOMEONE FINALLY GETS IT! I LOVE YOU! XD_**

**_Sophia the daughter of Nyx- Thanks!_**

_**Guest- Okay! That is the first (and hopefully last) death threat I've ever received! I guess I earned that.**_

_**Guest #2- Death Threat #2! But I'm sorry, I just don't ship those two.**_

_**Guest #3- Thank you!**_

**_Newtie- Did I seriously make you cry? Success!_**

**_- a reader who should be studying(choosing this URL cause it sounds better than )- Well thank you!_**

**_GuiltyAssassin- *evil laugh* you'll find out soon!_**

**_Guest #3- Ummmmmmmmmmm, because I want to?_**

**_StygianIron- Oh my gods! I do too!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- You warm my evil heart. Hahahahaha. And just so you know, I've watched the video like 6 times by now. XD_**

**_demigod77- Haha, thanks. ;)_**

**_Guest #4- Haha. Good idea. But that would be too easy. XD_**

**_Guest #5- SOMEONE FINALLY GETS MY SENSE OF HUMOR! I LOVE YOU!_**

**_PressPause101- I'm not quite sure yet._**

**_Now I do have something to say before y'all continue. If y'all have an Instagram, search the username ' " His name was Wes and he was such a kind boy. He had his whole life planned! He and his best friend planned it all down to the avenue they were going to share an apartment on. But sadly, there was an unexpected turn of events. Wes died in a car accident. His family and best friend have been in distraught since. Please just give a moment of your time to give him a moment of silence in his honor. Thank you. _**

**_And if you just skipped all of that just so you could get to the chapter. You are a cold-blooded, heartless asshole. Get the fuck away from me. I ban you from ever reading any of my work again._**

**_Now back to the story..._**

Percy POV-

I was finally out of there. But I wasn't saved. Kronos showed me mercy_. Kronos showed me mercy. _I wasn't saved by my so-called friends. No, they just picked me up from wherever Kronos dropped me. They probably think I did this to myself. That I caused myself this impenetrable pain and misery.

But not even the most suicidal person on earth could've done this. Have my entire body shattered over and over to no avail? How could I manage such a thing without killing myself. Cut my mouth open and burn my throat? Again, not possible without death trailing nearby. Lose hope in those I loved? A feat I could never accomplish alone.

So here I sat, in this large bed. My back feels softness rather than the jagged rocks piercing my skin every time I let my guard down. My feet are actually touching something. I forgot what it was like to walk or have pressure on my feet.

Chiron has tried offering me something to eat, but even the sight of so much food makes me sick to my stomach. His expressions every time would've made the old me break down to tears. But right now, I just can't feel anything except pain and fear.

Fear, such a strange thing. Much like time, but yet a completely different concept. The feel of ice creep over your heart, causing it to weight in your chest. It weighs you down. The imaginary gusts of icy wind freezing your vocal cords, so you can't talk. The sudden stiffness in your joints, causing you to be cemented in place.

That's what I feel constantly. But now, it's even stronger. The constant fear of Kronos returning and taking me back. Back to hell, where I have resided for years.

A knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts. I wish I could call them in, but it hurts too much to speak. Chiron and I worked out a system last night. Knock against the wall once to say yes, knock twice to say no. It's not much, but it's quite helpful in most situations.

I knock once and there's a small amount a whispers, probably forgetting whether that meant yes or no. Finally the door creeped open and girl popped her head in.

Her hair was golden cinnamon and her gold eyes remained the same. She opened the door wider and stepped through. Hazel has grown a lot over these past few years, but not as tall as me still.

Frank followed, still looking like a pro football quarter back. He wore the purple Praetor cape and armor over jeans and a purple SPQR tee.

Hazel was grinning and she came over to me. She enveloped me in a tight hug, causing me to flinch in fear involuntarily. Any physical contact has only been pain for so long.

She noticed this and pulled away. She looks at me in worry. Then Frank lays a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. A silent conversation goes on between the two.

They both sit down by my bedside. Hazel grabs my hand and holds it. That almost brings a smile to my face, but it hurts to smile.

"Reyna wanted to come, she really did. But one of us had to stay at Camp Jupiter. She insisted I come." Frank explains. I nod slightly in acknowledgement.

"We've been so worried about you Percy. We searched the entire globe millions of times!" Hazel says. "We thought-W-We thought..." Tears form in her eyes.

I don't know what it was. But just seeing Hazel, who I considered as my little sister, almost break down in tears over _me _causes tears to form in my eyes also. I give her hand a small squeeze and she smiles thankfully, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Where were you, Percy?" Frank asks me. I opened my mouth to answer, but no noise comes out. I close my mouth again.

Hazel and Frank exchange a look. "Can you speak?" Hazel asks in concern. I shake my head, causing a tear to fall down my face.

Frank stands up and grabs a notepad and pen. He places them on my lap. "Tell us what happened." Hazel says softly.

I shakily pick up the pen. I write down a simple sentence. "You will be here for a while." It says. Frank and Hazel exchange another look.

"We have time." Frank says finally, Hazel nodding in agreement.

So that's when I wrote about where I was. "I was in Tartarus. Again." Hazel gasps and Frank looks shell shocked.

"D-Did you jump down there?" Hazel asks nervously. I shake my head and relief washes over her, or at least a little. Frank was still in the midst of being shocked and puzzled.

"Kronos ordered one of his brothers to find me. They dragged me down there." I wrote. Frank was staring, pale and Hazel was motioning for me to continue.

"Kronos and Hyperion and Krios all got their revenge on me. For three years I was chained to a wall. Beat senseless each day and hurt every night." I wrote and tears were freely streaming down my face, I didn't mention what happened to my voice. That would just shatter them.

Hazel choked back a sob. Frank had silent streams running down his face as he held Hazel. "H-How d-did you manage to get out?" Frank asks.

"Kronos showed me mercy." I wrote a little reluctantly. Hazel gave a small cry and began to sob into Frank's chest. Frank comforted her as best he could.

I lower my eyes to my hands, not really wanting to see Hazel cry. I caused her to cry, it's my fault. All of this, is my fault. All of these tears and all of these people heartbroken, it's all my fault.

I didn't realize that I was trembling until Frank reaches over to lay a hand on my shoulder. I involuntarily flinch in fear. He looks at me in concern and retreats his hand away.

Hazel eventually calmed down. She grabs my hand and holds it tight in both of hers.

"We're going to make this better, Percy. I swear it on the River Styx." She says seriously. Thunder rumbles in the distance, sealing her promise. Both Frank and I are staring at her.

But I give her a very small smile, and she lights up, grinning. She may be 16 now, but I still see the small 13 year old girl who I went to Alaska with.

Frank looks up at the clock and sighs. "Hazel we have to go. Reyna is expecting us back soon." Hazel sighs also and nods.

"Okay." She stands up, kissing my cheek. "We'll be back soon." She says to me before taking Frank's hand and walking out.

Again, I was alone. But even when they were here, I still felt alone. They don't understand, they never will. I was constantly in pain, the lingering sting of my old wounds, the searing headache I receive every time I try thinking clearly.

I just want someone to understand me. Someone who knows my pain and misery, someone who I can converse with that'll just hear me out and help me out. Not just bawl their eyes out when I tell them what happens.

I don't want pity, I want my life back.

**_A/N- I am so so so sorry for not posting sooner. Christmas is a killer season for me. What did y'all get? {if you celebrate it}_**

**_I got clothes, books(tons of them) an IPad, and stuff from bath and body works. ;)_**


	9. Author's note

**_Author's note-_**

**_HEY GUYS! I now y'all hate these, but this is very important to me._**

**_This fanfic is gonna go under construction. Someone told me that this fanfic is going too fast and I agree with them. So I'm going to lengthen it, and that'll take time. So please don't lose faith in me._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_AEDTFI_**


End file.
